


Pooltime

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two police detectives get soaked.  Kink Bingo, for the square "wet and messy."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooltime

It was Dojima's fault, of course. He agreed to come to the pool. If he had agreed to take the next logical step and change into his swim trunks, Nanako wouldn't have had to push him into the pool. Or, more accurately, Nanako wouldn't have had to get Souji to push him into the pool while she was pushing a little. When had that kid gotten so strong, anyway?

Dojima bobbed in the water, wiping some out of his eyes that had gotten there from the splash. At least he'd been in casual clothing, without his tie.

A laugh interrupted his thoughts. Adachi crouched near the edge of the pool, also dressed casually. "You really shoulda seen that one coming, Dojima-san. Man, those kids get the better of you every time."

Dojima grabbed onto one of Adachi's legs.

Adachi's eyes went wide. "H-hey, you wouldn't-" With one hard yank from Dojima, he fell into the pool. After spluttering, he protested, "I wasn't _that_ mean!"

"Too bad. If I suffer, so do you," Dojima growled, treading water. He climbed out of the pool, still dripping everywhere. He faced Souji and Nanako. "Now that you've had your fun, the adults are going to change into some dry clothes. Souji, you can walk Nanako back, right?" When Souji nodded, Dojima turned back to the pool. "Get out, Adachi."

"Right away!" Adachi scrambled out of the pool, following after Dojima as they headed towards the exit. They passed by the showers without bothering with them, since they were already soaked and they didn't have any trunks to shower in. Instead they headed straight to the nearby Dojima residence.

Dojima sighed as he entered the house. "Home sweet home." Then his soaked shirt was tugged at. "What is it, Ada-" It was muffled by a kiss. Without much hesitation, Dojima returned it.

When they parted, Adachi asked, "Has anyone ever told you that you look really good when you're soaking wet?"

"I can't say they have," Dojima replied honestly.

"You do. It's pretty cool - you've got a good body and some nice muscles, so having your clothes stuck to you just makes you look better." Adachi chuckled. "Heh, with that kind of body I'm not sure how a teenager managed to push you..."

"Can we not talk about that now?" Dojima asked, taking a hold of Adachi's arm. "You, uh, don't look half bad yourself like this, so."

Adachi blushed. "Thanks, Dojima-san." He then followed Dojima over to the couch.

They kissed heatedly for some time time after that, wet bodies pressed against each other's. With the fabric soaking wet it almost seemed as though there was already no separation between their skin. Their hands roamed, sliding under drenched clothing.

When they finally grasped each other's lengths, the response was electric. Adachi buried his face into Dojima's shoulder, who was groaning loudly. They stayed like that until Dojima shuddered, which soon led into a barely-muffled moan from Adachi.

"...We really need to change clothes before those two get back."


End file.
